Tournamant of Heroines
by Vashfan
Summary: The female version of "Winner Take All" that they didn't give us....R&R please. no flames


Hello! Thank you for cheching out my new TT fic, Tournement of Heriones! I just saw "Winner Take All" and let me say, it rocked! So, I decided to write a fic about the Tournement with Starfire and Raven, from where they left us off!  
  
Undoubtedly this will occur to other people as well, but I haven't visited FF.net since I saw this episode, so I DID think it up by myself. Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Raven, Starfire, Terra, or any of the DC comic characters I am using in this fic. I am making no money off of this.  
  
Tournament of Heroines  
  
"Raven.....I have a bad feeling about this." Starfire said to her friend and teammate Raven as she clasped her arms around herself.  
  
"Really. Well there's nothing unusual about being transported instantly to some place and being talked to by the missing link." Raven responded sarcastically.  
  
Starfire opened her mouth to respond; but was interrupted by the 'Missing Link'. "Welcome! I am the Master of Games! I have chosen you all and brought you here for a reason: you are the strongest young heroines on Earth, you will fight for the title of Young Heroine Champion."  
  
"But if any do not wish to enter the competition, say so now. I shall return you to your homes."  
  
Raven looked around, shakes of the head, and rolling of the eyes were becoming an epidemic. "Fine!" She responded loudly. "We accept!"  
  
The Game Master nodded approval. "Good! The first match shall begin shortly." And he disappeared.  
  
Starfire looked around at the heroines gathered in the hall. Herself, Raven, Terra, Supergirl, Batgirl, Troia/Wonder Girl, Jinx, and Harley the Jokers sidekick. Supergirl and Batgirl apparently knew each other; they were laughing and swapping jokes. Raven and Wonder Girl were apparently getting along fine. So Starfire went over to talk to Terra.  
  
"So Terra, what do you think of all of this?"  
  
Terra smiled. "Oh they must have heard about my mad skills. I'm gonna win.... But I'm sure you'll do fine too."  
  
Starfire nodded, but was again interrupted by the Master of Games. "Are you all ready? Good. The first matches will be:  
  
Terra/Harley Troia/Raven Batgirl/Jinx Starfire/Supergirl  
  
Let Round One...BEGIN!"  
  
&&&&&  
  
Starfire found herself standing on a floating black rock; on another rock about 30 feet away stood Supergirl.  
  
"Good luck my friend!" Starfire shouted.  
  
Supergirl nodded. "To you too. Now let's go!"  
  
Starfire and Supergirl flew at each other; Starfire's starbolts and Supergirl's red eyebeams filling the gap.  
  
And all of a sudden, they met with a titanic clash. Starfire filled the air with a flurry of starbolts as they flew around each other.  
  
Finally, one landed on Supergirls' torso just as Supergirls' fist hit Starfire square in the stomach. "Ow!" They both recoiled in pain and shock. Supergirl was the first one to recover. With a rush she flew at Starfire.  
  
Starfire flew sharply to the side at the last moment; Supergirl hitting a floating rock just behind Starfire. The rock broke in half.  
  
"My friend? Are you 'OK'?" Starfire asked cautiously.  
  
Then Supergirl flew out of the rubble; apparently furious. Starfire let loose on sight with a barrage of Starbolts and eyebeams. Supergirls kept on coming; dodging most of the green energy projectiles, but actually knocking two of them out of the air with her bare hands.  
  
Starfire felt the air rush out of her as several punches hit her in the face and stomach. She weakly lifted her arms, catching several of them on her forearms.  
  
Supergirl paused slightly as she realized maybe she'd been going at it a little hard; with the respite Starfire saw her view go green as her eyes flashed that color. Twin beams of pure energy flashed out and hit Supergirl squarely in the face. With a screech she flew back as Starfire gave her a one-two kick to the gut, and a final, bout ending heel-palm to the side of the head.  
  
"Winner: Starfire!" The Game Master's voice boomed out of thin air.  
  
Starfire flew down and sat on a piece of rubble as Supergirl disapeared in a flash of light.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Raven smiled grimply as she glanced at the warrior Troia facing her. They're eyes met, and for a moment a common bond was shared; a meeting of two warriors, knowing they were taking part of one of the nobler aspects of fighting. Then, as quickly as it had come, it left, and Raven attacked.  
  
She grabbed hold of the rock that Troia was standing on; and using her powers flipped one side of it a full 200' turn. It slammed into Troia before she knew what was happening. The rock shattered into 4 or 5 large pieces and probably a hundred thousand smaller pieces.  
  
Raven smiled again; a fuller smile this time. 'Way, way to easy.' With a sigh of dissapointment, she turned to watch the other spectators.  
  
She never saw the boulder the size of her head before it slammed into the base of her spine, propelled by the strength of a warrior of the Amazons.  
  
"Winner: Wonder Girl!" The Game Master's voice boomed through the air.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Terra smirked openly. 'This shouldn't be too hard...she doesn't even have any powers.'  
  
She stood on a flat plain of solid rock, pocked with towers of the universal black stone of differing heights.  
  
Harley stood across from her. "Hey there puddin'! What'cha up to?"  
  
Terra rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I'm about to kick your butt! Ready.....GO!" She shouted as the rock beneath her rose up several feet; and her hands glowed yellow. "Rock on!"  
  
"Tick tisk." Harley shook her head. "Young people these days. Got no manners." She began walking almost lazily over to one of the stone pillars.  
  
"Uh uh uh...." Terra lifted mutliple boulders from around the plain and sent them in Herley's direction.  
  
They neared; and right before the closest boulder hit, Harley jumped onto it, then up onto one of the pillars. She then continued, actually skipping down the line of pillars.  
  
With a growl of rage, Terra sent the rocks crashing into the pillars. Harley now broke into a run as she jumped down the line of pillars, then onto one of Terra's flying rocks, and up into the air.  
  
Harley spread her fingers and flicked her wrist as she flipped in mid-air and landed not ten feet from Terra.  
  
'What the heck? She's throwing.....JACKS?!' Terra dodged out of the way, raising a boulder as a screen-but not fast enough to prevent on jack from slamming her in the face and shattering the right side of her goggle.  
  
"Ahh!" Terra screamed as she tore off the goggles, hoping to high heaven the metal sharpened jack hadn't pierced her eye.  
  
As she did so, all the rocks Terra had sent after Harley dropped to the ground. With a hop and a skip, Harley reached the fumbling Terra. And dealt her a quick kick to the midsection, and the downward elbow to the head.  
  
"Yeah! I did great, you'd be so proud of me Mr. J!" Harley yelled as she pumpled her fist in the air.  
  
"Not yet you haven't!" Terra snarled as she slammed several rocks into Harleys' body. Harley dropped without a sound.  
  
"Winner: Terra!" Boomed out the Game Master.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Sorry I can't put it all in one chapter, but I'm tired. I'll try and update soon. 


End file.
